Laskar Pelangi
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Bukan, ini bukan alternate universe berdasarkan tetraloginya Andrea Hirata. Bocah-bocah ini juga bukan fans lagunya Nidji yang berjudul sama. Mereka cuma sekumpulan anak TK iseng yang kadang mengganggu ketenangan penduduk Kampung Sukabasket—terutama baby sitter mereka, Nijimura.
1. laskar pelangi takkan terikat waktu

**warning:** OOC, ngaco, garing maksimal.

 **a/n:** AU kampung Indonesia. Cross-posting dari tumblr kami, _giringnijimura_. Ini dibikin dua tahun yang lalu dan sudah lama ditinggalkan. Karena ditulis sebelum chapter dengan Akashi Shiori keluar secara ofisial, maka karakter mama Akashi di sini ya begitulah. Calon ke- _delete_ , kayaknya.

.

.

.

Dilihat sekilas, Kampung Sukabasket terlihat seperti kampung biasa yang sejahtera. Seperti Kampung Sukamaju, Kampung Sukabersih, dan segenap kampung yang biasa nongol di bacaan untuk pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.

Namun di bumi Kampung Sukabasket yang gemah ripah loh jinawi ini, ada—

"MALING!"

"Kak Hyuga datang!"

" _KABUR!"_

Sekumpulan bocah berambut warna-warni seperti pelangi lari tunggang-langgang dari halaman rumah Hyuga, membawa lari kelengkeng pemuda itu. Sungguh sebuah jalan keluar standar yang menjadi lagu wajib semua film aksi klasik.

"Seharusnya memang tidak mencuri, gituloh. Kan minta baik-baik bisa, gituloh," gerutu bocah berkacamata.

"Ah, bawel kamu! Kayak ibu-ibu nawar di pasar aja!" tukas temannya yang berambut biru tua.

"Lho, Tetsuya mana?" Yang berambut merah—ketua mereka—bertanya.

"Tunggu Techuya!" Bocah berambut biru muda—yang bertubuh paling kecil—tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah kamerad-kameradnya.

"Atsushi, gendong Tetsuya," perintah si rambut merah kepada bocah berbadan paling besar. Yang disuruh mengangguk dan membiarkan bocah berambut biru muda memanjat punggungnya.

Di tempat kejadian perkara, Hyuga hanya bisa menyumpahi bocah-bocah badung itu dengan penuh dendam kesumat: "DASAR MALING KELENGKENG! GUA SUMPAHIN PAS KULIAH SKRIPSI LU KAGAK KELAR-KELAR!"

— di Kampung Sukabasket, ada Laskar Pelangi.

Bukan, mereka bukan fans tetraloginya Andrea Hirata, ataupun lagunya Nidji dengan judul yang sama. Mereka adalah sebuah komplotan dengan ambisi menguasai dunia—

—nggak sih. Terlepas dari tendensi megalomania komandan mereka, Akashi Seijuro, sebenarnya mereka cuma sekumpulan anak TK iseng yang kadang mengganggu ketenangan penduduk Kampung Sukabasket. Nama asli geng ini adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_ alias Generasi Mukjizat, nama pemberian Akashi yang percaya kalau mereka bukan bocah lima tahun biasa. Namun, nama Generasi Mukjizat 1) terlalu panjang, dan 2) terdengar terlalu _tempo doeloe_. Maka mereka lebih dikenal dengan julukan gaul mereka di kampung: _Laskar Pelangi_ _,_ yang mengejawantah karena kepala mereka terlihat seperti pelangi jika dijejerkan. Lagipula, _Laskar Pelangi_ lebih gampang diingat. Lebih kekinian. Dalam cas-cis-cus _à la_ bule-bule pelahap _baguette_ : _le dernier cri._

Kakek Kiyoshi yang tinggal di rumah sebelah Hyuga hanya tertawa-tawa menonton drama siang mini itu.

"Sudahlah Hyuga, mereka kan masih anak-anak." Sungguh kesabaran Kakek Kiyoshi sebesar semesta, mengingat mangganya juga pernah jadi korban keisengan oknum yang sama. "Ngomong-ngomong, skripsi kamu sendiri gimana?"

Mendengar Kakek Kiyoshi menyebut kata tabu, emosi Hyuga langsung tersulut dan meledak seperti mercon Tahun Baru. Urat amarah berbentuk perempatan langsung bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"KAKEK BAU TANAH DIEM AJA!"

Selaku penganut mazhab Mahasiswa Abadi lantaran skripsi yang tak kunjung selesai, Kak Hyuga selalu uring-uringan. Konon kata kabar burung, entah burung siapa, terlalu sering cekcok dengan dosbing tercinta. Mbak Reo, waria pemilik salon langganan ibu-ibu kampung (yang terkadang menggoda Hyuga, entah kenapa), mengistilahi kondisi Hyuga: PMS. Penyakit Masa Skripsi. Salah satu gejalanya yaitu alergi pada kata skripsi, sidang, dan wisuda. Terlebih lagi, Hyuga diputuskan pacarnya, Riko, karena tak kunjung lulus. Hyuga kian durjana.

Pencurian kelengkeng tersebut pula disaksikan Izuki, hansip keliling kampung yang setia memantau suasana dan suasini dengan jurus Mata Elang™-nya yang sakti mandraguna—menurut kabar kabari yang beredar di kampung, ia mampu mengidentifikasi maling dari radius 5 km. Namun bukannya mengejar komplotan maling cilik kita yang sudah lama kabur, Kang Juki malahan bersabda dengan wajah sedatar pantat wajan:

"Hyuga menderita karena skripsinya tidak kelar-kelar. Maka Hyugalau dan Hyugamang. _Kitakore_. Azek dah."

"HEH IZUKI! GA USAH BACOT LO! JONES DIEM AJA!"

 _Touché_.

Hyuga 1 – 0 Izuki.

Izuki langsung nelangsa, berasa ingin makan pentungan hansipnya sendiri sambil meratap dan meraung dalam lautan luka dalam. Cuma berasa, tidak dilakukan. Izuki masih ingin menjaga imej _cool_ -nya.

Imej boleh saja _cool_ laiknya _cool_ -kas, wajah bisa jadi seganteng bintang telenovela Mandarin jadul _Meteor Garden_. Tapi plesetan jayusnya yang melegenda senantiasa sukses membuat ibu-ibu dan cewek-cewek di kampung yang sebelumnya (meminjam istilah fans Jeketi Empat Delapan) meng- _oshi_ -kan Kang Juki langsung balik kanan bubar jalan tanpa holopis kuntul baris. Hyuga boleh saja diputuskan pacar, tapi Izuki pacaran saja belum pernah. Hyuga 2 – 0 Izuki.

Kakek Kiyoshi selaku juri mengibarkan sarung tanda kemenangan jatuh kepada Hyuga—yang sudah angkat kaki untuk kembali ke ribaan skripsi.

Sementara Izuki terpuruk, Laskar Pelangi tengah berpesta kelengkeng di markas besar mereka yang terletak di taman _mansion_ keluarga Akashi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan perbuatan ini, _nanodayo_ —gituloh," keluh Midorima Shintarou, bocah berambut hijau dengan bulu mata lentik yang dipagari kacamata setebal pantat botol. Di antara semua anggota gengnya, Midorima-lah yang paling rajin. Selain rajin belajar, rajin menabung, dan rajin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan _nanodayo_ alias "gituloh", ia juga rajin komplain.

"Kenapa, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi sembari tersenyum, sementara tangannya membelai gunting merah kesayangannya. Midorima langsung keder.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-napa, gituloh."

Akashi Seijuro, sang generalisimo, tersenyum manis tapi sadis.

"Ih, protes begitu juga tetap saja kamu makan kelengkengnya," ledek Aomine Daiki, sang tukang tindas. "Dasar belai! Sok alim!"

"Dai-chan, yang benar itu lebay, bukan belai," koreksi Momoi. Momoi Satsuki adalah satu-satunya cewek di Laskar Pelangi sekaligus sohib Aomine. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak masih orok.

"Ah, sama saja," Aomine menggerutu.

"B-bukannya aku setuju dengan pencurian ini!" _Kris kris,_ bernyanyi gunting Akashi. Midorima diam lagi. Kemudian tergagap menawarkan kompromi, "t-tapi, sebagai anggota aku harus setuju, gituloh!"

"Techuya juga mau kelengkeng," Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota paling muda Laskar Pelangi dan satu-satunya yang masih cadel, nimbrung.

Ralat, sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tidak cadel. Tapi demi menjaga statusnya sebagai anggota paling imut dan paling disayangi, _dicadel-cadelkan_. Terbukti jurusnya berhasil karena Akashi tersenyum sabar kepada Kuroko. (Midorima hanya bisa manyun melihat perbedaan kasta yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dan berperikeadilan itu.)

"Sini, Tetsuya. Kelengkengnya masih, kok."

"Biar aku yang kupasin buat Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise menawarkan diri dengan penuh semangat.

Selain berperan sebagai tokoh paling ter- _bully_ (biasanya oleh Aomine) dan pemuja keimutan Kuroko (yang cuek bebek padanya) dalam komplotan ini, Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model cilik ternama yang memulai debutnya pada usia 6 bulan sebagai model iklan popok. Hanya dengan modal pantat mulus saja padahal.

Trivia saja sih, tidak penting. Kembali ke TKP.

Momoi yang tidak pernah mau kalah dengan Kise soal memperebutkan perhatian Kuroko langsung menukas, "Nggak! Aku saja!"

"Aku-ssu!"

"Aku!"

"Sudah, jangan berkelamin!" teriak Aomine. Kalau mereka berdua sudah bersaing soal Kuroko, nggak bakalan ada ujungnya. Kayak rapat anggota DPR, kalau kata Bapak Aomine (walau sebenarnya Aomine kecil tidak paham apa itu De Pe eR).

"Dai-chan, yang benar berkelahi!" Momoi masih sempat-sempatnya membenahi tata bahasa Aomine yang memang tidak pernah baik dan juga tidak pernah benar.

"Terserahlah! Kalau ribut terus kelengkengnya keburu dihabiskan Murasakibara, lho! Nanti Tetsu malah nggak kebagian!"

"Aominecchi berisik-ssu!"

"Nggak seberisik kamu, cengeng!"

"Aominecchi jahat!" teriak Kise, suaranya melengking seperti kucing yang ekornya kejepit pintu garasi. "Aominecchi jelek! Item! Dakian!"

"INI BUKAN DAKI!" Aomine naik pitam, volume suaranya bertambah puluhan desibel. "DASAR BANCI! KULIT PUTIHMU JUGA PASTI KARENA PANU KAN!"

Ngomong-ngomong, sebagaimana layaknya skripsi adalah kata terlarang bagi Kak Hyuga, warna kulit adalah topik sensitif untuk Aomine. Maklum, dirinya korban perilaku menjurus apartheid warga Kampung Sukabasket ("Dasar item!", "Dasar item dakian!", dll.). Padahal kulitnya saja yang sudah dari sononya hitam! Buktinya, walaupun Aomine dan Momoi sering menangkap belut, serangga, dan lobster bersama, cuma Aomine yang hitam, sedangkan Momoi tetap seputih bintang iklan Wardah.

Pada umur sebelia lima tahun, Aomine Daiki sudah mendapatkan suatu pelajaran hidup yang juga inti daripada semua asam dan garam dalam kehidupan:

 _H_ _idup memang tidak adil_.

Aomine memberang, Kise meraung, Momoi menjelma _adjudicator_ debat kusir. Murasakibara—yang sudah dengan semena-mena Aomine tuduh bakal menghabiskan kelengkeng—malahan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membantu Kuroko mengupas buah-buah itu.

"Enak nggak, Kuro-chin?"

"Enyaaak," Kuroko mengacungkan jempol. "Manits."

Murasakibara sang raksasa mengangguk-angguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko.

Badan dan nafsu makannya paling besar, tapi _mental age_ seorang Murasakibara Atsushi adalah yang paling kecil di antara mereka. Tuduhan Aomine sebenarnya tak beralasan karena walaupun rakus, Murasakibara hanya suka _snack_. Terutama Momogi. Di hadapan kelengkeng, Murasakibara sama tak tergoyahkannya dengan bapak-bapak yang didemo anaknya minta kenaikan uang jajan

"WOI! BOCAH-BOCAH TENGIL!"

"Halo, Bang Niji," sapa Akashi polos kepada sosok yang baru saja menerjang masuk markas Laskar Pelangi itu.

"KALIAN NYOLONG KELENGKENG KAK HYUGA YA!"

Namanya Nijimura Shuzo. Julukan kesayangannya: Bang Niji.

Bang Niji adalah _baby sitter_ Laskar Pelangi yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMAN Teikou. Sebagai tetangga sebelah rumah Akashi, ia sudah mengenal sang Tuan Muda dari zaman masih imut-imut sampai sudah amit-amit seperti sekarang.

Padahal awalnya Mama Akashi hanya meminta Nijimura menjaga Seijuro kecil ketika ditinggal kondangan (dengan iming-iming duit). Namun lama kelamaan, karena terlalu sering disuruh kerja paksa—coret, dimintai menjadi _baby sitter_ Seijuro, otomatis Bang Niji menjadi _baby sitter_ tidak resmi segenap personil Laskar Pelangi. (Tanpa dibayar, dan ini membuat Nijimura sering merasa dikhianati.) Bahkan julukan Laskar Pelangi diberikan dan dimasyarakatkan oleh Kang Juki karena kepala-kepala kecil mereka seperti pelangi dan mereka akrab dengan Nidji(mura).

( _Kitakore._ Azek dah.)

"Iya," jawab Akashi tanpa ekspresi.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG MENCURI ITU DOSA! KENAPA MASIH DIULANGI?!"

Pembaca yang budiman tentunya ingat, pohon mangga Kakek Kiyoshi juga pernah menjadi korban tindak kriminal sindikat bocah-bocah ini. Tapi, Kakek Kiyoshi hanya tertawa-tawa melihatnya. Toh cedera dengkulnya yang sering kumat tak memungkinkannya memetik buah-buah jingga yang ranum itu, dan Hyuga akan mengamuk kalau disuruh memprioritaskan memetik mangga di atas skripsi tersayang. Daripada busuk, lebih baik diikhlaskan. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar—salah, orang sabar pahalanya besar.

Kembali ke TKP.

"Untuk pengalaman, Bang. Kan di film-film biasanya jagoan kampung nyolong buah." Wajah Akashi masih sama polosnya.

Teman-temannya tidak acuh. Di latar belakang, Wasit Momoi menyatakan pertengkaran Kise dan Aomine memasuki Ronde 2, sedangkan Kuroko dan Murasakibara memamah biak sisa-sisa pampasan perang mereka dengan tenang.

"…"

Nijimura yang sudah lelah jiwa raga menghadapi aksi-aksi nista Laskar Pelangi lantas berhipotesa: Akashi yang kaya raya hanya penasaran bagaimana rupa kehidupan rakyat jelata. Ingin mengecap citarasa kehidupan bopung tengil biasa tak bergelimang harta.

Lagipula, Nijimura teringat masa kecilnya sendiri. Dahulu kala, Nijimura juga seorang bopung tengil. Pernah— _sering_ —adu jotos dengan sesama preman kelas teri (dan selalu menang). Pernah menyembunyikan sepeda Pak Ustadz—ups.

Tentu ini azab karena sudah menyembunyikan sepeda. Ceramah Pak Ustadz satu dekade silam kembali terngiang di telinga: _Sesungguhnya, walaupun Tuhan maha pemaaf, namun Tuhan juga maha melihat, maha kuasa, dan tentunya maha adil_.

"Ya sudah! Tapi nanti minta maaf sama Kak Hyuga lho!" titahnya sambil manyun dan menggaruk-garuk dengkul karena gagal paham dengan kehidupan. Niatnya mau menggaruk kepala, tapi entah mengapa yang gatal dengkul, maka dengkul menjadi pelampiasan.

"Beres, Bang," Akashi mengangguk.

"Oke-ssu!" / "Yoa, Bang!" / "Siap!" Kise, Aomine dan Momoi berjanji sambil lalu, kemudian kembali memusatkan fokus kepada Ronde 3 Aomine vs. Kise. (Skor sementara: Aomine 2 – 0 Kise, Aomine dijagokan juara.)

"Kami akan minta maaf, gituloh," Midorima menyumbangkan suara.

Kuroko dan Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut penuh kelengkeng.

"Eh, Shuzo-kun!" Seorang wanita berambut merah melongok dari dalam kediaman Akashi yang megah. "Main sama Seijuro lagi ya?"

 _Nggak Tante! Lagi menceramahi anak Tante yang tadi nyolong kelengkeng orang!_ Namun, mengingat derajatnya di hadapan Mama Akashi,Nijimura yang masih sayang nyawa memilih solusi diplomatis, "Eh, iya, Tante."

Mama Akashi manggut-manggut senang. "Oh iya! Besok kamu sibuk, nggak? Tante ada kondangan. Kamu jaga Sei-chan ya!"

Nijimura hanya mampu menjerit pilu dalam hati: _TIDAAAKKK!_

Sungguh, azab ustadz kampung sama mengerikannya dengan azab ibu.

.

.

.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk. Duh garing.

Awalnya sih cuma mau bikin AU bernuansa film anak zaman dulu. Segenap insan generasi '90an – awal 2000-an yang beruntung masa kecilnya tidak diazab _Manusia Har*mau_ atau _Ganteng Ganteng Seringgalak_ , pasti tahu bahagianya nonton _Joshua oh Joshua, Petualangan Sherina,_ atau _Eneng dan Kaos Kaki Ajaib_. Tapi ujungnya AU ini malah terbengkalai karena kami sibuk hahaha orz.

Btw, chapter 2 cuma _drabbles_ dari Laskar Pelangi AU, dan chapter 3 isinya semacam intro. Semua cross-posting dari tumblr kami karena percuma dibiarkan. Entahlah mau di- _update_ atau tidak. Beginilah kalau sudah dua tahun tidak aktif di FFn.


	2. menarilah dan terus tertawa

**a/n:** basically cuma kumpulan drabble gaje untuk AU yang sama. garing dan najong _(:"D /menggelinjang/ tapi yodala

* * *

 **1\. hom pim pah! #1**

.

"Hom pim pah! Yang item kalah!"

Ketujuh anggota Laskar Pelangi menunjukkan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Daiki, kamu kalah."

"Kok gitu? Kan tanganku menghadap ke atas!"

"Mau dibolak-balik seperti apa pun, tetap saja tanganmu yang paling hitam, Daiki."

"…"

* * *

 **2\. hom pim pah! #2**

.

 _(_ _S_ _etelah dua puluh kali main dan_ _A_ _omine protes keras karena selalu kalah_ _…_ _)_

"Hom pim pah! Yang putih jadi!"

Tujuh tangan kecil kembali terulur.

"Tetsuya, kamu kalah."

"Kan tangan Techuya hadap bawah?"

"Tangan kamu dibolak-balik tetap saja yang paling putih, Tetsuya."

* * *

 **3\. akashi-sama yang selalu menang**

.

" _Jan ken pon!"_

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting. Aomine menunjukkan tangan yang dikepalkan.

"Aku menang!"

Akashi tersenyum mengerikan.

 _"_ _Karena kamu sudah menang, h_ _adiahnya culek ya, Daiki."_

.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

.

Aomine harus dituntun Kise dan Momoi pulang.

Kuroko mengikuti sambil mengemut gulali.

.

Besoknya, Aomine tidak ke sekolah.

Untung saja pengelihatannya kembali normal pada hari sesudahnya.

Dan sejak itu, Akashi selalu menang suit, walaupun ia _selalu mengeluarkan gunting._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PESAN MORAL LAYANAN MASYARAKAT:_

 _Bahwasanya:_

 _1\. Akashi Seijuro selalu absolut._

 _2\. Jika Akashi Seijuro salah, kembali ke Nomor 1._

* * *

 **4\. hidup memang tidak adil.**

.

"Satsuki. Kita sama-sama nangkap lobster di kali, kan."

"Iya."

"Kita sama-sama nangkap serangga."

"He'eh."

"Main di luar juga selalu sama-sama."

"Ya terus?"

" _Kok cuma aku yang item_?"

"Hidup itu memang nggak adil, Dai-chan."

.

 _(_ _B_ _eberapa tahun kemudian_ _…_ _)_

"Dai-chan, kita sama-sama rajin minum susu dari kecil, kan?"

"Ho'oh."

"Terus kenapa cuma kamu yang tinggi?"

"Hidup itu memang nggak adil, Satsuki."

.

.

.

 _PESAN MORAL LAYANAN MASYARAKAT:_

 _Bahwasanya paradoks terbesar kehidupan ialah: hidup itu tidak adil, tapi hidup tidak adil kepada semua orang—dan hal ini membuat hidup menjadi maha adil._

* * *

 **5\. ketika aomine kecil membaca iklan rokok, aka** _ **pria punya selera**_

"Pri-a… pu–punya… se-le… selera. _Pria punya selera._ Ayah, itu bacanya 'Pria punya selera' ya?"

"Iya."

"…Ayah?"

"Apa?"

 _"Aku punya selera nggak_ _?_ _"_

* * *

 **6\. pria punya selera: an omake**

.

"Kise, kamu pasti nggak punya selera. Kamu kan cengeng, kayak cewek."

"Selera apa-ssu?" Kise bingung.

"Mine-chin, kalau selera makan sih aku punya. Banyaaak." Murasakibara nimbrung.

Aomine bengong sesaat, sinapsis otaknya yang bertenaga siput mencoba memproses informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

Lalu, dengan air muka yang bagai menerima pencerahan dari dewata:

"Murasakibara, berarti kamu _pria sejati."_

* * *

 **7\. ketika hyuga akhirnya wisuda**

.

"Hyuga, selamat sudah wisuda dan rujuk dengan pacar," Kakek Kiyoshi menyelamati Hyuga yang tengah berbahagia.

"Makasih, Kek." Yang diselamati tersenyum jumawa. Setelah lulus, mendapat kerja, dan rujuk dengan mantan, Hyuga mendadak jadi kalem dan dermawan dalam menebar senyum.

"Jadi, kapan nikah? Kakek pengen cepet-cepet gendong cucu, hahaha!"

Kurva yang dikulum mulut Hyuga langsung salto 180 derajat.

"EMANG LU BOKAP GUA?!"

Lulus dari fase _ditanya 'Kapan lulus?',_ Hyuga memasuki fase baru: fase _ditanya 'Kapan nikah? Kapan punya anak?'_

.

.

.

 _PESAN MORAL LAYANAN MASYARAKAT:_

 _Bahwasanya masyarakat takkan pernah surut menuntut ekspektasi setinggi langit terhadap segenap warganya._

 _Sabar ya, semuanya._

* * *

 **8\. jangan ganggu banci!**

.

"Mbak Reo! Mbak Reo!"

Dirongrong begitu oleh Hayama, Jeng Reo jadi _betaria sonata_ alias bete. "Kenaposeeeh. Gengges deh."

"Aku ada pertanyaan penting!"

"Aposehhh?! Cus tanya. Akika mawar capcus belenjong, booo."

"Umur Mbak Reo berapa?"

.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

Reo men- _smack down_ Hayama sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

 _PESAN MORAL LAYANAN MASYARAKAT:_

 _Bahwasanya menanyakan umur wanita itu tidak sopan—tetapi menanyakan umur waria kekar setinggi 188 cm itu_ cari mati _._

* * *

 **9\. dai-chan, satsuki, dan malapropisme**

.

"Ih, Kise cengeng! Dasar _bemper_!"

"Dai-chan, yang benar _baper_."

.

" _Malam ini—"_ jreng jreng! "— _ku sendiri_ —" jreng jreng jreng! " _tak ada yang… menemaniii…"_ jrengjrengjreng _jreng!_

Mendengar suara Aa' Moriyama yang mendayu-dayu terbawa bayu, Kise bertanya, separuh kepada Laskar Pelangi dan separuh kepada rumput yang bergoyang di _mansion_ Akashi, "Kenapa ya Aa' Moriyama suka keliling kampung sambil genjreng gitar dan berpuisi? Aa' kan, bukan pengamen."

"Pasti karena Aa' Moriyama itu _kapster,_ Kise," kata Aomine sok tahu.

Kise bengong tidak mengerti.

"Dai-chan, yang benar _hipster._ "

Kise masih bengong tidak mengerti.

Aomine bersikukuh mengacuhkan ralat Momoi, "Atau mungkin karena dia _jongos_ kesepian."

Momoi bersikukuh merevisi teman masa kecilnya, "Dai-chan, yang benar _jones._ "

Kise bersikukuh dengan kebengongannya.

Rumput bersikukuh digoyangkan angin.

.

"Satsuki, kenapa sih kamu selalu ngebenerin kalimatku? Bawel ah! Sok jadi _kreditor!_ Yang bisa membenarkan kalimatku cuma aku sendiri, karena yang lebih pintar dari aku cuma aku!"

"Dai-chan, yang benar _editor._ "

* * *

 **10\. truth or dare, episode dare: gombalin bang kagami!**

.

"Kak Agam, ada kebakalan. Tapi api yang ini gak bica dipadamin."

"Api apaan?"

Dengan wajah datar, Kuroko berkata, "Api cinta di hati Techuya yang belkobal buat Kak Agam."

.

"Taiga, wajahmu gosong. Kamu kenapa?"

"Tatsuya, aku– _aku habis digombalin anak TK_."

* * *

 **11.** **omake: dua bocah salah paham yang patah hati**

.

"Momocchi, kayaknya Kak Kagamicchi senang ya. Mukanya sampai merah kayak rambutnya-ssu."

"Jadi, Ki-chan… Kak Kagamin sama Tetsu-kun bakal jadian ya?"

"…"

"…"

"…Momocchi? Dengar suara krek krek dari hati aku nggak?"

"…Yang aku dengar malah suara hati aku sendiri yang patah, Ki-chan…"

"Momocchi…" Kise menatap Momoi.

"Ki-chan…" Momoi menatap Kise.

"…"

"…"

Selama beberapa detik selanjutnya, mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan menghiba penuh simpati layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama jatuh dan patah hati dengan orang yang sama, lalu…

"UWAAAAAHHH!"

Mereka menangis berjamaah.

"Dasar cewek," gerutu Aomine, merasa pemandangan tersebut menghina ke- _macho_ -annya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Masih banyak orang lain di dunia ini." Akashi mengelap air mata dan ingus dua bocah yang berpelukan layaknya teletabis itu dengan sapu tangannya sendiri. Memang Akashi punya talenta laten untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_ , atau paling tidak seorang ibu muda yang cekatan mengurus anak-anak yang rewel.

"Iya Sa-chin, Kise-chin, jangan menangis. Kalian nangis. Ini Pocky. Daripada nangis, mending makan Pocky. Snack enak." Murasakibara menirukan gaya iklan permen sambil memberikan masing-masing sekotak Pocky sebagai hadiah hiburan. Ternyata Murasakibara adalah seorang raksasa berhati luar biasa mulia, mengingat biasanya ia sangat serakah kalau sudah menyangkut makanannya.

"Kalian konyol! Gituloh." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Sayang sekali dua anak TK polos di depannya baru saja merasakan pahitnya patah hati pada usia yang terlalu muda dan jadi mudah tersinggung. Senggol bacok, Mang!

"MAAF DEH! TAHU KOK KALAU MIDORIMACCHI UDAH BAHAGIA SAMA KAK TAKAO!"

"IYA! MIDORIN DIAM AJA DEH!"

"ENAK AJA!"

* * *

 **12\. akashi vs. mang wakamatsu**

.

"Mang, kanan."

"Kanan, mang."

"Kanan."

"Kanan!"

"Bang gimana sih kan udah saya bilang kanan!" Akashi protes sambil men- _cekris-cekris-_ kan guntingnya. Sang supir tidak terima harga dirinya ditantang balita.

"KALAU KE KANAN TERUS GIMANA BERHENTINYA, DODOL?!"

Maklum, Akashi yang ke mana-mana naik kendaraan sekelas BMW dan Ferrari tak kenal rasanya naik angkot.


	3. extra: dramatis personae

**dramatis personae**

 **Laskar Pelangi**

Adalah sebuah komplotan dengan ambisi menguasai dunia–nggak sih, sebenarnya mereka cuma sekumpulan bocah TK iseng yang kadang mengganggu ketenangan penduduk Kampung Sukabasket. Bukan, mereka bukan fans tetraloginya Andrea Hirata. Nama asli geng ini adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_ alias Generasi Keajaiban, nama pemberian Akashi, pentolan mereka yang percaya kalau mereka bukan bocah lima tahun biasa. (Iya, Akashi punya tendensi megalomania.) Julukan _Laskar Pelangi_ diberikan oleh Izuki karena rambut bocah-bocah ini berwarna-warni dan akrab (?) dengan _Ni(d)ji_ mura. _(Get it, get it?)_

 **Kuroko** : Anggota paling muda Laskar Pelangi yang kerap dilupakan orang kebanyakan dan sering tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi sangat disayangi _member_ yang lain. Satu-satunya yang masih cadel (sebenarnya sudah tidak cadel, tapi demi menjaga statusnya sebagai anggota paling imut dan paling disayangi, dicadel-cadelkan). Tidak pernah berekspresi kecuali kalau sedang menggunakan jurus (sok) imutnya yang maut. Kalau sudah main petak umpet, cuma mata rajawali Kang Juki dan mata elang Kak Takao yang bisa menemukannya. Pemilik Nigou, anjing kecil yang mirip dengannya.

 **Kise** : Bocah yang selalu ceria walaupun ter- _bully_. Model cilik yang memulai debutnya pada usia 6 bulan sebagai model iklan popok. Pandai menirukan perbuatan orang lain, kelebihan yang membuat Aomine yang egonya besar jengkel kalau Kise sudah menirunya ("Jangan _copy-copy my style_ karena yang boleh begitu cuma aku! Kerja sama Bang Imayoshi aja sana kalau suka _copy-copy_!").

 **Aomine** : Bocah berkulit gelap yang sering menjadi korban rasisme warga Kampung Sukabasket ("Dasar item!", "Dasar item dakian!", dll.). Tetangga Momoi; mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih orok. Mengidap narsisme akut.

 **Momoi** : Satu-satunya cewek di Laskar Pelangi, tapi masih lebih cowok (?) daripada Kise yang paling cengeng. Sering menangkap belut, serangga, dan lobster dengan Aomine, tapi anehnya cuma Aomine yang hitam sedangkan Momoi tetap putih–hidup memang tidak adil.

 **Midorima** : Bocah berkacamata dan berbulu mata lentik–jangan tanya kenapa dia sudah berkacamata, padahal masih TK. Tsundere akut maniak zodiak yang tidak mau mengaku kalau dirinya naksir Kak Takao, tetangganya yang 8 tahun lebih tua.

 **Murasakibara** : Badan dan nafsu makannya paling besar, tapi _mental age-_ nya paling kecil. Sering menolak ikut rencana Laskar Pelangi, tapi langsung menurut kalau disogok snack oleh Akashi, terutama Momogi.

 **Akashi** : Jenderal Besar Laskar Pelangi yang suka menindas orang dengan gunting dan selalu merasa benar. Kejam pada semua orang kecuali Kuroko (dan kadang-kadang Momoi, karena Akashi adalah seorang calon _gentleman_ seperti bapaknya yang pengusaha kaya raya). Hanya Nijimura yang mampu mengontrolnya.

* * *

 **Penduduk Kampung Sukabasket Lainnya**

 **Bang Nijimura** : Sering ketiban nasib sial harus menjaga Laskar Pelangi. Sebagai tetangga Akashi, ia sudah mengenal bocah itu dari sejak Akashi masih imut-imut sampai sudah amit-amit seperti sekarang. Sering manyun dan sering uring-uringan, penyebabnya (berdasarkan persentase): 45% Laskar Pelangi, 45% Jaki, 5% Akashi _tanpa_ Laskar Pelangi, 5% lain-lain. 16 tahun.

 **Haizaki** aka **Jaki** : Preman cilik musuh Laskar Pelangi dan Bang Niji. Hanya tinggal dengan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja dan kakaknya yang jauh lebih tua, karena itu kadang dititipkan ke Nijimura juga (dan ini membuat Nijimura merasa bakal mati muda). Hobi: caper ke Nijimura dengan modus membuat Nijimura marah, dan mengganggu Kise. 5 tahun.

 **Kak Hyuga** : Mahasiswa hukum yang dulunya penganut manifesto mahasiswa abadi, tapi sudah bertobat sejak diputuskan **Riko** , pacarnya, ketika Riko wisuda ("Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan mahasiswa!") dan sekarang sedang berjibaku merampungkan skripsinya. Gara-gara harus mengebut skripsi, Kak Hyuuga jadi suka marah-marah juga. ( _Spoiler_ : Ketika tidak sedang mengebut skripsi, tingkah Hyuga sangat [sok] kalem.)

 **Kakek Kiyoshi** : Kakek polos pemilik gelar S3, Suka Senyum Sendiri. Tetangga Hyuga yang sering membuat mahasiswa itu uring-uringan lantaran progres skripsinya terganggu Kiyoshi. ("Hyuuga, kapan skripsi kamu selesai?" "KAKEK DENGKUL SOMPLAK DIAM AJA DEH!") Tidak pernah marah walaupun mangganya kadang dicolong Laskar Pelangi. Punya cedera dengkul yang kadang kumat.

 **Hansip Izuki** aka **Akang Juki** : Hansip keliling Kampung Sukabasket dengan kemampuan super _Mata Rajawali_. Kolektor plesetan jayus, hobi yang membuat cewek-cewek (dan ibu-ibu) jadi ilfil dan mencari gebetan baru–alasan mengapa ia masih jomblo, padahal wajahnya cukup oke. Pada masa liburan merekrut Takao (dan mata elangnya) untuk membantunya ngeronda keliling kampung.

 **Kak Kasamatsu** : Pelajar SMA yang secara _part time_ bantu-bantu kerjaan Bang Imayoshi. ( _Surprisingly_ , biarpun cuma fotokopian, bayarannya lumayan.) Kise yang hobi beli penghapus di fotokopian (karena penghapusnya selalu hilang atau disita Aomine atau dicuri Jaki) ngefans padanya karena, walaupun kadang ia menendang pantat Kise, Kak Kasamatsu pandai memilihkan setip yang enak dipakai dan bentuknya bagus. Suka memakai kaus kaki panjang, kalau kata gosip dari Jeng Reo sih biar bulu kakinya nggak tumbuh lebat sampai kayak hutan rimba.

 **Aa' Moriyama** : Penulis skrip sinetron yang terkadang berkeliling kampung sambil menggenjreng gitar dan berserenada untuk mencari inspirasi. (Sayangnya, kadang orang mengiranya pengamen dan memberinya receh. Atau, lebih parah lagi, "Maaf A', nggak ada uang kecil. Saya bantu doain aja ya A'.") Sepertinya menaruh hati kepada sang hansip keliling.

 **Kak Takao** : Pelajar SMP yang ceria dan selalu tertawa seperti orang yang lagi _high on sugar rush_ karena kelebihan asupan gula 25/8 (karena 24/7 tidak cukup lama). Tetangga dan cinta pertama Midorima, yang dia panggil "Shin-chan" dan dia anggap bocah termanis sedunia (hal ini membuat Laskar Pelangi berpikir kalau seharusnya yang memakai kacamata itu Takao dan bukan Midorima). 13 tahun.

 **Bang Kimura** : Pemilik Toko Sayur dan Buah Shuutoku sekaligus _supplier_ Miyaji. Sudah mengikhlaskan truknya dipinjam Miyaji buat melindas orang setelah Miyaji menandatangani surat bermaterai yang menyatakan dirinya akan bertanggung jawab seandainya dituntut pihak keluarga orang yang dilindas truk.

 **Bang Miyaji** : Tukang rujak dan jus yang lebih sering menggunakan nanas untuk dilempar ke Midorima (yang sombong dan kalau mau beli rujak atau jus banyak maunya),Takao (yang berisik), atau Hayama (yang suka caper) daripada untuk dirujak atau dijus. Kadang durian menjadi alternatif nanas, alasannya karena lebih berduri dan lebih bau, jadi pelampiasan kemarahan bisa lebih memuaskan. Terobsesi melindas orang-orang yang mengganggunya (terutama Midorima) dengan truk Kimura.

 **Bang Imayoshi** : Pemilik Touou Photocopy yang matanya sipit sekali sampai kelihatannya cuma seperti garis yang dibuat dengan pena berketebalan 0.1 mm. Suka nyindir dengan ekspresi dan nada sopan yang menyebalkan. Setelah investigasi lebih lanjut Laskar Pelangi, diketahui bahwa abang-abang fotokopian yang suka mancing dan nonton Manc*ng Man*a hanyalah pekerjaan sampingannya—pekerjaan utamanya adalah bermain saham di perusahaan-perusahaan besar (?!). Kise yang hobi beli setip adalah pelanggan setianya. (Karena duit Imayoshi banyak, alat tulis yang dijual di fotokopiannya bagus-bagus).

 **Mang Susa** : Tukang bakso yang sering dicurhatin Bang Imayoshi ketika harga saham turun. Menurut Kang Juki, jualannya laris karena namanya menyedihkan–kedengaran seperti e _mang __susa_ h–makanya orang kasihan dan jadi beli bakso dari Mang Susa.

 **Mang Wakamatsu** : Supir angkot yang senantiasa ribut dengan Akashi (yang selalu menyuruh Wakamatsu pergi ke _kanan_ , padahal kalau ke kanan terus bagaimana mau berhenti?!) dan Aomine (yang sering kabur karena ogah membayar dan membuat Sakurai menangis, mengganggu ketenangan Jalan Touou tempat Mang Wakamatsu biasa mangkal).

 **Kak Sakurai** : Bocah SD tetangga Aomine yang hobi minta maaf seperti pembantu baru. Kalau bertetangga dengan Sakurai, seakan-akan tiap hari adalah Lebaran karena disentil dikit yang bersangkutan langsung mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Saking lemahnya, Sakurai sering jadi korban pemalakan Aomine yang _nota bene_ masih TK. 7 tahun. Begitu-begitu, sebenarnya doski punya sisi gelap yang sama mengerikannya dengan kemarahan Kak Hyuuga.

 **Himuro-sensei** aka **Muro-chin sensei** aka **Himurocchi-sensei** : Guru TK Teikou yang mengajar Kelompok Pelangi, kelas Laskar Pelangi dan Jaki. Punya pesona universal yang membuat ibu-ibu ingin anaknya masuk Kelompok Pelangi, anak-anak TK berebut melamarnya, dan laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung merasa _orientasi seksual mereka mungkin melenceng_.

 **Bang Kagami** : Pemadam kebakaran yang ironisnya rambutnya kayak kebakaran. Adik angkat Himuro-sensei. Badan boleh gede dan kekar, tapi _takut sama anjing_ –pernah diminta menurunkan Nigou dari pohon, tapi nggak berani.

 **Pakde** **Okamura** : Pemilik Warnet Yosen. Badan dan tampang boleh kayak sekuriti, tapi hatinya hati Hello Kitty. Menggalau karena nggak laku-laku di Twitter dan meretwit twit-twit dari akun-akun seperti d**ta****d**ta atau ad****ad*****de adalah agenda hariannya. Selalu minta dipanggil Abang, permintaan yang dicuekin semua orang–mereka lebih suka memanggilnya Pakde, atau Pakde Gorilla, atau Gorilla, atau Chinrilla, dan sejuta ledekan lain yang menyangkut penampilannya.

 **Bang Fukui** : Bekerja di Warnet Yosen. Secara _de jure_ memang Bang Fukui bawahan Okamura, tapi secara _de facto_ susah dipercayai kalau ia bekerja pada Okamura, karena tidak ada hari tanpa mem- _bully_ Okamura dalam kalender internal otaknya. Dicurigai menderita _Napoleon Complex_ karena mem- _bully_ Okamura (yang 24 cm lebih tinggi) adalah hobinya, dan ia juga dengan sengaja mengajarkan Liu (yang 27 cm lebih tinggi) ajaran sesat.

 **Kokoh** **Liu** : Orang Cina pemilik toko kelontong di sebelah Warnet Yosen yang akrab dengan Fukui dalam hal mem- _bully_ Okamura–kalau tokonya sedang sepi, Liu bergabung dengan Fukui untuk mem- _bully_ bos Fukui yang nasibnya menyedihkan itu. Ironisnya, cara bicaranya yang seperti tokoh film silat jadul (berdaku-dikau dan semacamnya) disebabkan karena ajaran sesat Fukui.

 **Mbak Reo** (atau, di kalangan ibu-ibu kampung, **Jeng Reo** ): Waria pemilik salon langganan ibu-ibu di Kampung Sukabasket. Sepertinya menyukai yang imut-imut, termasuk Akashi (yang dia panggil "Sei-chan" dan dia yakini bakal menjadi seorang " _brondong ganteng_ " di masa depan), Kuroko dan Takao (yang terakhir ini membuat Midorima tidak menyukainya). Umur tidak diketahui; Hayama pernah sekali menanyakan umurnya, dan Reo men- _smack down_ -nya sebagai jawaban. Entah kenapa, kadang menggoda Hyuga juga.

 **Kak Hayama** : Pelajar SMP tetangga Mbak Reo yang lebih tidak bisa diam daripada cacing menggeliat kepanasan di tengah padang pasir. Berisik dan suka caper, terutama kepada Bang Miyaji (mungkin orientasinya _abangrujaksexual_ ). Awalnya, panggilan "Mbak" kepada Reo adalah idenya, yang kemudian menular ke orang-orang sekampung.

 **Geng Motor KDI48** : Geng motor pembuat onar di Kampung Sukabasket. Diketuai oleh **Mas Hanamiya** , preman beralis super tebal. Pernah ada gosip bahwa kelompok ini sebenarnya dibentuk oleh 48 finalis Kontes Dangdut TPI (KDI) yang berambisi membentuk grup dangdut yang bisa melegenda melebihi Soneta-nya Bang Rhoma Irama. Ada juga gosip lain yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah _brother group_ AKB48 yang dibentuk karena 48 Family ingin mengekspansi pasar ke kalangan _gondhes_. Padahal, sebenarnya geng ini dinamakan KDI48 karena pembentukannya dirumuskan di Warung Burjo Kirisaki Daiichi yang terletak di RT 04 RW 08 Kampung Sukabasket, tempat nongkrong favorit para preman–tidak ada kaitannya dengan dangdut maupun 48 Family. Cedera dengkul permanen Kakek Kiyoshi disebabkan karena ia diserempet oleh kumpulan preman ini (dan Hanamiya adalah dalangnya).


End file.
